Horses
Horses are creatures that have been domesticated over the centuries to be used fo travel, war, and farming. There are a few notable horse breeds: Horse Breeds Maschevian Garron: a very large and heavily built horse with a shaggy coat. Used to plow fields and pull wagons. Can't run very fast due to their size but have very high endurance. Used in the north, especially the Maschev Colonies. Trothian Courser: a powerful, but fast horse. Often used in battle and known for their endurance and speed. Considered to be a knight's horse; used by the higher ranking guards and knights in the city and on patrols. Doriani Steed: a lightweight horse with high endurance. A palfrey bred for long distances and travel. Comes in many colors like dapple grey or shades of brown. Thrashing Screamer: a feral southern horse known for its temperament and size. One of the hardest horses to tame. Many tribes living in the Southern deserts have a ritual to try and tame the horse. Whoever can tame it is said to be the bringer of peace. Southern Lion: A powerful lean horse popular in the South. Has very high stamina, but low strength. Bred to survive in hot desert climates. Some call it the golden lion instead of the southern lion because of its shining coat color. Often have thick waving manes. ''Below is information copied from gameofthrones.wikia.com'' to give more information about horses in this world A male horse which has been castrated is known as a "gelding" ("to geld" being another way of saying "to castrate"). Castrating a male horse makes it less hormonal and easier to handle. Uncastrated horses are known as stallions, which typically do not grow as tall as geldings but can also be more aggressive. Young male horses are called "colts". Female horses are known as mares, while young female horses are known as "fillies". *'Destrier' - the largest, most majestic breed of horses, used by wealthy knights in tournaments. They can be used as war horses, but it is considered a waste to risk the life of such an expensive animal. *'Course'r - lighter than destriers, but still a very large and powerful horse. Coursers are the breed most commonly used by wealthy knights in warfare, and also in tournament jousts. *'"Charger"' - generic and interchangeable term for a "war horse", of any breed. *'Palfrey' - bred for stamina, palfreys are not intended for warfare but for long riding journeys. Even wealthy knights and royalty will use palfreys for long-distance travel. *'Garron' - specifically bred for cold, snowy climates and rough terrain, which even destriers and palfreys would have difficulty with. Frequently used by those who live in the Far North, especially in the Maschev Colonies. *'Rounsey' - a strong and capable horse, but a mutt not produced by formal breeding. Frequently used by poorer knights, squires, mounted men-at-arms, and sometimes as pack animals. *'Stot '- an inferior horse. Both rounseys and stots have no specific breeding. Unbred horses are judged to be a "rounsey" if they turn out strong, but as "stots" if they turn out to be runts incapable of heavy work. *'Pony' - a breed that is intentionally small when fully grown. Usually intended for riding by children of the nobility. *'Dray '- also known as "plow horses", they are strong and meant for heavy labor. They are strong enough to be ridden, but usually are not a good choice for combat. Category:Animals